Regards
by NaoNow
Summary: Je te regarde. Toujours. Je t'écoute mais je préfère te regarder, parce que tes mots me font mal. Je te touche, parfois, mais je préfère te toucher du regard, parce que tu ne vois rien. 21, 1R et R1. Triste.


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et tant mieux pour eux.

---

**Regards**

Je te regarde. Toujours. Je ne fais que ça. C'est la seule chose que je peux faire sans te perdre à jamais. Tu connais les regards interrogateurs, les regards de désir, les regards qui veulent tuer, les regards mesquins, les regards douloureux, tous les mauvais regards, et tous ceux qu'on utilise souvent. Mais tu ne connais pas mes regards, alors je me permets de te regarder.

La guerre est terminée, à présent. Pour le moment. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera plus tard. Je crois que je ne veux même pas le savoir. Mariemaira a raison, je le sais. La guerre fait partie des hommes, car ils sont corrompus, parce que le pouvoir les a toujours attirés. La paix ne dure jamais très longtemps, mais peu importe, elle est là, maintenant. Il faut en profiter. Je ne sais pas si tu penses comme moi, peut-être pas. Je n'en ai cure, en fait. Je te regarde, mais je ne devine pas tes pensées, et c'est tant mieux.

Je suis ton ami, mais toi, tu es loin d'être le mien. Tu ne l'as jamais été mais tu ne l'ignores. Alors je te laisse croire que tu l'es, et tu souris, parfois. On se voit souvent, parce que tu veux voir ton ami, et que j'ai envie de te regarder. Et toujours, on passe devant un écran où elle se trouve, où elle parle de la paix, de ce qu'elle va faire pour redresser le monde…

Tu la regardes. Comme je te regarde. C'est le seul moment où je peux aisément deviner tes émotions, et ça me fait mal. Mais je te regarde, toujours. Je te regarde la regarder. Tu te perds dans ta contemplation, comme je le faisais au début avec toi. Tu ne sembles plus rien entendre, tu restes focalisé sur l'image. Et puis, tu sors de ta transe, tu me regardes d'un air un peu honteux, et tu reprends la conversation, tu me demandes de te répéter ce que j'ai dit. Mais je ne dis jamais rien, parce que je te regarde dans tes silences amoureux.

Je sais qu'un jour, que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de souhaiter lointain, mais que je sais proche, je ne pourrai plus te voir souvent, que je ne te verrai plus que rarement. Tu seras avec elle. Tu ne penseras plus à moi, tu seras heureux, encore plus que tu l'es aujourd'hui. Quand je te verrai, ce sera toujours avec elle. Et je sais qu'elle ne me laissera plus te regarder comme je peux encore te regarder maintenant. Je te regarderai toujours, à la télévision, dans les journaux, ça ne sera jamais plus pareil. Alors je te regarde encore, avec force, parce que je ne veux jamais t'oublier. Parce que je veux pouvoir fermer les yeux et te regarder encore, dans le moindre de tes détails.

Parfois, elle nous invite, nous tous. Et je sais que tu vas m'échapper bientôt parce que je la vois te regarder. Et elle a le même regard que moi. Elle a le même regard que toi. Je te regarde. Tu la regardes. Elle te regarde. Je n'ai pas ma place. Je le sais. Ca me fait mal. Mais je te regarde. Jusqu'au bout je veux te regarder. Je te regarde la regarder, et je vois son regard dans le tien.

Tu la demanderas en mariage, je sais. Tu m'en as déjà parlé. Je t'écoute aussi, oui. Je veux aussi me souvenir de ta voix. Elle est belle, ta voix. Mais je t'écoute bien moins que je te regarde, parce que tu me parles d'elle, tout le temps.

Je ne sais pas quand tu te lanceras, mais je sais qu'elle acceptera, et que tu seras heureux. Alors, ça me va. Peu importe mes regards, si tu es heureux. Je partirai, après ton mariage. Sur Terre. Loin. Je préfère m'éloigner de moi-même que te regarder m'éloigner de toi.

Je te touche, parfois, des mouvements innocents pour toi, appréciateurs et nécessaires pour moi. Je sens la douceur de ta peau, et quand plus tard j'y pense, ça me fait frissonner. Mais comme j'ai peur que tu te rendes compte de tout et que tu t'éloignes trop tôt de moi, je préfère te toucher du regard, tendrement.

Je me prépare à te perdre. C'est dur et douloureux. J'espère que j'y arriverai, même si je sais pertinemment que cet espoir est vain. Alors je continue inlassablement de te regarder. Tes expressions, tes mouvements, leur grâce, ta beauté… je les regarde. Je te regarde… Tu me regardes aussi, parfois, et j'ai envie d'y croire, mais ta tendresse est fraternelle, amicale. Ma tendresse est amoureuse.

J'ai beau me dire que tout ça me convient, j'ai mal, de plus en plus, alors que je sais que l'heure est proche.

Le soir, j'imagine tes mains sur mon corps, ta peu douce contre la mienne, je fais gémir ta voix, je te vois, je te regarde, je te fais rougir, je rends tes lèvres un peu rouges, ton regard un peu perdu. Je te regarde me faire l'amour, et je me perds. Je finis toujours par retomber de mon ivresse et me rendre compte de la réalité si belle pour toi, si douloureuse pour moi. Je suis seul, et je ne ferai jamais que te regarder.

Je n'ai jamais regardé que toi, tu n'as jamais regardé qu'elle. Elle est belle, elle est intelligente. Elle te rendra heureux, mieux que je n'aurais jamais pu le faire.

Je te regarde quand tu manges, quand tu bois, quand tu souris, quand tu marches, quand tu cours, quand tu la regardes, quand tu ris, quand tu me dis que tu l'aimes et que je n'écoute pas, quand tu t'ennuies, quand tu dis mon nom et là j'écoute ta voix avec la plus grande attention, quand tu l'aimes…

Tu sais qu'elle t'aime aussi, tu me l'as confié. Comment le sais-tu ? Si tu vois son amour dans ses yeux, vois-tu le mien ? Le confonds-tu avec l'amitié ? Oui, sûrement, et c'est bien mieux ainsi. Tu la rejoins demain. Tu pars chez elle une semaine, m'as-tu dit. Je crois que tu ne reviendras pas. Je crains que tu partes si vite, alors que je ne me suis pas encore fait à cette idée… Alors que je ne m'y ferai jamais…

Tu dors chez moi ce soir. Tu pars très tôt demain matin et j'habite près de l'aéroport spatial. Tu es sur le canapé, je suis dans mon lit. Ne te rends-tu pas compte que j'ai envie de faire plus que de te regarder ? que tu me tentes ? Je me lève et sors de ma chambre. Tu es là. Tu dors, comme un bienheureux. Je sais que tu rêves d'elle. Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut te faire rêver et sourire de cette façon. Je m'assois à côté du canapé, et je regarde, comme je sais si bien le faire, puisque je ne fais que ça. Tu es beau quand tu dors.

Et puis soudain, tu te débats un peu, ton visage se tend et tu murmures « pardon Duo, pardon ». Et mon monde s'arrête de tourner. Tu sais donc ce que signifient mes regards ? Et puis, aussi vite que tu t'étais tendu, tu te détends et tu murmures à nouveau les mots que je n'aime pas entendre « Relena, je t'aime… ». Je crois qu'il est temps que je parte. Je ne pourrai pas tenir. Je retourne dans ma chambre, je prends une valise, mets quelques affaires dedans. J'emmène ma valise dans le salon, et te regarde à nouveau… une toute dernière fois.

Je te regarde, longtemps, et je pleure. En silence, parce que je ne veux pas te réveiller. Je bloque mes sanglots dans ma gorge, difficilement. J'ai tellement mal…

« Heero… » je laisse échapper, sans m'en apercevoir, sans avoir le temps de me taire.

Tu te réveilles et tu me regardes. Enfin, pas dans le sens que j'aimerais y mettre. Je ne suis pas loin de la porte, avec mes valises. Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies, que tu me poses de questions. Tu ne dis rien, mais tes yeux parlent pour toi, enfin, comme d'habitude, je lis dans ton regard tes interrogations, et je ne sais pas comment esquiver. Alors je te réponds. J'aurais pourtant voulu que tu ne saches rien… je ne voulais pas avoir à tout t'avouer.

« Je m'en vais… » et tu sembles perdu, et tes yeux me demandent où.  
« Loin… Je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra. » et tes yeux deviennent tristes, me demandent pourquoi.  
« Parce que toi et Relena, vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. » et tu ne comprends toujours pas. Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je te le dise ? Je préfère te regarder…  
« Parce que… parce que je te regarde. » et tu sembles commencer à comprendre, avec un air de déni, comme si tu ne voulais pas y croire.  
« Parce que depuis le premier jour, je ne fais que ça. Parce que je te regarde, que je te mémorise. Parce que je t'ai dans la peau, que je frotte mais que tu ne pars pas. Parce que quand je ferme les yeux, je te vois. Parce que je ne suis pas encore prêt à te regarder l'embrasser, que je pensais que ça se passerait plus tard, dans un futur inévitable, mais lointain. » Je ne peux plus m'arrêter maintenant, et tu as fermé les yeux, parce que tu ne voulais pas entendre tout cela, et que tu sais que je ne voulais pas le dire. Tu rouvres les yeux, doucement, attendant la fin, que tu sais cruelle.  
« Parce que je t'aime. » Je pleure encore et je ne maintiens plus mes sanglots. Tu pleures aussi et je m'en veux de te faire tant de peine.

J'ouvre la porte, sors sur le seuil, avec mes bagages. J'attends encore un peu avant de refermer cette porte sur toi, que je ne regarderai plus jamais comme je pouvais le faire.

« Pardon… » me dis-tu, entre deux sanglots.  
Je te regarde, et te murmure « Tu l'as déjà dit. Et tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, Heero. »

Je ferme les yeux, et souris, aussi bien que je peux le faire en ce moment. Mon cœur est brisé, mais je me rends compte qu'il l'était déjà depuis bien longtemps. Et je te regarde, une dernière fois encore, mais comme je n'avais jamais osé le faire. Je te regarde avec tout l'amour que je suis capable de t'offrir, celui que tu peux lui offrir, à elle, et celui qu'elle peut t'offrir. L'amour de ma vie. Ma vie. Je t'offre ma vie par ce regard, et tes sanglots redoublent.

Alors, sereinement, je referme la porte.

**Fin. **

**Nao/Zonea **

* * *


End file.
